Amor junxit mors non separabit
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Il fallait que j'y aille, il fallait que je retourne à Poudlard pour aider mon mari et le reste de l'Ordre... Je sais que j'ai eu tort, mais je ne le regrette pas. Les derniers instants de ma vie, celle de Nymphadora Tonks, furent les plus glorifiants de mon existence.


**Note d'auteur : Voici un OS que j'ai écrit en 2010, comme beaucoup des premiers textes que je publie ici, c'est pas bien jojo, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !**

 **Le titre est en latin, il signifie : "Ce que l'amour a uni, la mort ne peut le séparer".**

 **Une partie des dialogues (ceux qui vous rappelleront quelque chose quoi xD) sont tirés du tome 7 d'Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _« A mon avis lorsque l'on est confronté à des choix, que ce soit en actes ou en pensées, gardons à l'esprit que nous sommes mortels. Et tâchons de vivre de manière à ce que personne n'ait à se réjouir de notre mort. »_

 _JOHN STEINBECK_

* * *

Assise sur le canapé de la maison de mes parents – d'eux ne restait que ma mère, mon père ayant été tué pour être né Moldu – je regardais par la fenêtre la pluie tomber à verses. Depuis plusieurs heures, je me rongeais les ongles d'angoisse. Que pouvait-il bien se passer, à Poudlard ? Comment se déroulait la bataille ? Avait-elle seulement lieu ? Voldemort avait-il déjà gagné ? Ou avait-il été terrassé ?

Ces questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit tourmenté. Mes cheveux étaient d'un gris souris terne, tant je me morfondais… Une petite main potelée saisit une de mes mèches et tira dessus avec vigueur. Je baissai les yeux sur mon tout petit bébé. Il était minuscule, n'ayant qu'un mois. Mais il était adorable. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu vif, tout comme ses yeux qui me rappelaient tant son père.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, je ne parvenais pas à me calmer, même avec Teddy sur mes genoux. Je me recroquevillai un peu plus, blottissant mon fils contre moi. La porte du salon s'ouvrit et ma mère, Andromeda, entra avec un plateau portant des tasses de thé brûlant.

— Tu en veux ? me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

— Non, ça ira, soufflai-je en me replongeant dans ma contemplation de la pluie qui ruisselait sur les carreaux.

Ma mère posa le plateau sur un guéridon et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle prit Teddy sur ses propres genoux et le berça doucement.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter, ma chérie, me dit-elle avec douceur.

— Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonnai-je.

— Remus est un excellent sorcier, il s'en tirera, j'en suis sûre…

— Sirius aussi était un excellent sorcier. Et James Potter aussi. Et Albus Dumbledore aussi. Tu me rappelles comment ils ont terminé ?

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. Le sarcasme m'aidait à ne pas sombrer complètement dans la déprime. Je savais que Remus avait voulu que je reste chez ma mère, pour m'occuper de Teddy. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de rester sans rien faire.

— Il faut que j'y aille, murmurai-je.

— Dora ! s'exclama ma mère.

— Maman ! la coupai-je, catégorique. Je fais partie de l'Ordre, c'est mon devoir d'aller combattre à leurs côtés !

— Mais si tu te fais tuer, qui s'occupera de ton fils ? me demanda ma mère avec dureté.

— Arrête, n'essaye pas de me culpabiliser. Je sais que tu t'en occuperas très bien, s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Et puis, ce serait un peu fort que Remus et moi mourions le même soir !

— Dora, me dit plus doucement ma mère, tu auras affaire à des sorciers autrement plus expérimentés que toi. Je connais ma sœur, Bellatrix, elle n'a plus une once d'âme, elle l'a vendue au diable il y a bien longtemps.

— A Voldemort, plus précisément, sifflai-je.

— Ne prononce pas ce nom ! gronda ma mère en mettant ses mains sur les oreilles de Teddy.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Mes mains me démangeaient de saisir ma baguette, de prendre mon balai, et de filer à Pré-au-Lard. Non, le transplanage était plus rapide. D'un bond, je me levai du canapé.

— Nymphadora ! cria ma mère. Je t'interdis d'y aller !

Lorsque ma mère m'appelait par mon prénom complet, c'était qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Je tournai vers elle un regard déterminé, entier reflet de mon âme.

— Remus est là-bas, Maman, répondis-je. Et il n'y a pas que lui, il y a tout l'Ordre, je ne peux pas les laisser. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi y aller !

Ma mère reposa Teddy dans son berceau, près du canapé, et se leva. Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bellatrix, même Harry s'était laissé prendre, elle me l'avait dit. Mais son regard était beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus maternel, et en cet instant, elle me rappela bien plus Narcissa, que je savais plus humaine que Bellatrix.

— Dora, est-ce que tu es bien sûre de ce que tu fais ?

— Absolument, Maman, répondis-je doucement.

— Tu ne fais pas cela par souci d'héroïsme ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas pour ta propre gloire ?

— Mais non ! m'exclamai-je. Maman, je veux combattre, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile, d'être lâche, en restant ici.

— Ton fils a besoin de toi, Nymphadora.

— Je le sais. Mais je m'en voudrai toute ma vie, si je n'y vais pas. Surtout si Remus est tué… Oh, Maman, s'il te plait, ne m'en empêche pas…

Je lui pris les mains et les pressai avec affection, le regard implorant. Ma mère soupira et regarda Teddy. Il dormait comme un ange, ses cheveux ayant viré à un apaisant bleu pâle. Elle murmura :

— Très bien.

Je la serrai dans mes bras de toutes mes forces et l'embrassai sur la joue. Je pris ma baguette magique laissée sur le guéridon et m'élançai sans plus attendre vers la porte d'entrée. Je n'avais pas dit au revoir à mon fils. Je le regrettais, mais je comptais sur ma mère pour lui transmettre tout mon amour. Je savais que si je m'étais attardée en adieux, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à partir. Je préférais profiter de cet instant de farouche détermination qui animait mon âme pour me lancer dans cette folle entreprise.

Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre. Onze heures quarante. Je transplanai sans plus attendre, ma baguette fermement tenue dans ma main droite. J'atterris quelques secondes plus tard dans une rue de Pré-au-Lard. Je regardai Poudlard, et poussai un cri d'horreur. Je vis des éclairs de lumières par les fenêtres, des flammes dévorer quelques toits, j'entendis de terribles bruits. Et Remus qui était en train de se battre là-bas…

Ni une, ni deux, je me précipitai vers le pub d'Abelforth Dumbledore et y entrai en courant. Je fus atterrée d'y voir un nombre de personnes impressionnant. Une centaine d'élèves, voire bien plus étaient dans le pub, la plupart vêtus de robes de chambre, mais aussi de capes de voyage. Ils avaient tous l'air proprement terrifiés. Je devinai sans peine qu'ils avaient été évacués par la Salle sur Demande.

— Abelforth ! appelai-je. Il faut que j'emprunte le passage !

Mais il n'était visiblement plus là. Une élève de Serdaigle me renseigna : il l'avait déjà emprunté et s'était rendu dans la Salle sur Demande. Alors que j'allais m'y ruer, une voix appartenant visiblement à une vieille dame m'interrompit :

— Attendez, jeune fille, je viens avec vous, je le referme après.

Pour l'avoir déjà plusieurs fois rencontrée, je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître Augusta Londubat et lui adressai un signe de tête respectueux en guise de salut. Je me précipitai dans le passage, elle à ma suite, et entendis la porte se refermer. Les talons d'Augusta retentissaient derrière moi, je courus aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, tenant les pans de ma robe pour les empêcher de me faire tomber.

Enfin, la porte donnant sur la Salle sur Demanda apparut. Je l'ouvris à la volée et entendis un cri de surprise. Une baguette se braqua sur moi, mais une voix que j'identifiai comme celle de Ginny Weasley me parvint :

— Ah, c'est toi, Tonks !

Elle paraissait soulagée. Elle adressa un regard soupçonneux à Mrs Londubat, mais la reconnaissant, elle se détendit. Je lui demandai aussitôt :

— Que fais-tu ici ?

— J'attends qu'on me laisse aller me battre ! répondit-elle avec aplomb.

J'admirai son assurance. La cadette Weasley avait toujours eu mon respect, car j'estimais énormément ses capacités magiques et son courage digne d'une Gryffondor. Pour ma part, j'avais été à Poufsouffle, et peut-être que l'énergie qui m'habitait n'était pas du courage mais de l'inconscience. En tous les cas, une chose était sûre, je me battrais, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

La porte de la Salle sur Demande côté Poudlard s'ouvrit. Je reconnus aussitôt Harry, Ron et Hermione. Augusta dit de sa voix sèche :

— Ah, Potter, peut-être allez-vous pouvoir nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Ginny et moi l'interrompirent pour demander de concert d'une voix tremblante :

— Tout le monde va bien ?

— D'après ce qu'on sait, oui, nous dit Harry. Y a-t-il encore des gens dans le passage de la Tête de Sanglier ?

Je secouai la tête, et Augusta ajouta :

— J'ai été la dernière à l'emprunter. J'en ai condamné l'entrée. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent de la laisser ouverte maintenant qu'Abelforth a quitté son pub. Avez-vous vu mon petit-fils ?

— Il est en train de se battre, lui répondit Harry.

Je vis Augusta se rengorger, et elle dit d'une voix pleine de fierté

— Naturellement. Excusez-moi, mais il faut que j'aille l'aider.

Elle se rua hors de la Salle sur Demande avec une étonnante rapidité compte tenu de son âge. Cette sorcière était décidément surprenante, et méritait un respect sans borne. Ma tête bourdonnait, je n'avais qu'une envie : la suivre pour moi aussi me lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille qui faisait rage et retrouver Remus. Mes mains tremblaient d'inquiétude.

— Je croyais que vous étiez chez votre mère avec Teddy, me dit Harry.

Je le regardai et répondit d'une voix tremblante mais dont j'essayai de cacher les trémolos :

— Je ne supportais plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, ma mère s'occupera de lui. Tu as vu Remus ?

— Il devait sortir dans le parc à la tête d'un groupe de combattants, me répondit Harry.

Sans en écouter plus, je m'élançai hors de la salle, le cœur battant la chamade. A la tête d'un groupe de combattants… Il se battait déjà. Je priai de toutes mes forces pour qu'il n'eût rien. Je descendis les étages à toute allure, sautant quelques marches au bas des escaliers que je dévalais. Je me précipitai vers une sortie menant au parc. Je sentais ma tête bourdonner, ma gorge se serrer à l'idée qu'il eût pu lui arriver quelque chose… Il fallait que je le revoie, que je lui dise au moins encore une fois que je l'aimais, si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit…

J'atteignis enfin une porte donnant sur le parc et l'ouvrit à la volée. Je vis un grand nombre de combattants et des rais de lumière fusaient un peu partout. J'essayai de repérer mon mari à travers tous ces sortilèges et ces combattants. J'aperçus Arthur Weasley qui lançait des sorts à tout va.

— Arthur ! criai-je. Où est Remus ?

— Tonks ? me dit-il en se retournant et évitant de justesse un rai rouge sang. Que fais-tu ici ?

— S'il te plait, ne pose pas de questions, où est Remus ?

— Là-bas, me dit-il en me désignant un endroit du parc où les choses dégénéraient particulièrement. Mais tu ne devrais pas être ici…

Je ne lui répondis pas, ne tenant pas à subir un sermon. Courant à toute vitesse, je me précipitai vers le groupe de combattants. J'identifiai aussitôt Remus. Il avait une estafilade rouge sur la joue, mais paraissait indemne en dehors de cela. Je vis un Mangemort pointer sa baguette sur lui et hurlai :

— _Stupéfix_ !

Le Mangemort vola à plusieurs mètres et s'écrasa sur le sol. Remus fit volte-face et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant. Jetant un dernier sort, il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna derrière une haie pour se tenir à l'abri. Il me regarda, l'air complètement abasourdi, avant de s'exclamer :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais demandé de rester avec Teddy chez ta mère !

— Je devais venir ! répondis-je avec la même ferveur. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça m'a fait de devoir rester sans rien faire, sans savoir ce qui se passait ! Et quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu le feu, j'ai entendu tous les bruits… J'avais tellement peur pour toi…

Il me serra contre lui et caressa mes cheveux d'une de ses grandes mains en me murmurant des paroles apaisantes alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de retenir des larmes de peur et d'angoisse. Il m'embrassa sur le haut du front et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder.

— Retourne chez ta mère, Dora, ta place n'est pas ici !

— Ma place est aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre ! Si je pars, tu viens avec moi ! Je refuse que Teddy grandisse sans son père ! J'ai déjà perdu le mien, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose !

— Nymphadora, souffla-t-il, me faisant grimacer à l'écoute de ce nom que je détestais, tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que Teddy grandisse sans son père, plutôt que sans ses deux parents ? Et qui te dit que je ne m'en sortirai pas ?

— Remus ! m'exclamai-je en essayant de contenir encore et toujours mes larmes. Arrête de t'illusionner, s'il te plait ! Tu n'es pas invincible ! Les Mangemorts, les géants, les Accromantulas… Tu ne fais pas le poids ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'idiot, rentre avec moi !

Il me regarda, figé.

— Ne me demande pas ça, me dit-il avec dureté. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne supporterai pas de passer pour un lâche en laissant mes amis combattre à ma place !

— Mais ils sont assez nombreux ! le suppliai-je. Ton fils a besoin de toi, je t'en prie, Remus…

Cette fois, je laissai libre cours à mon chagrin et à ma peur, et les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Remus les essuya de ses mains et me serra à nouveau contre lui. Je passai mes bras autour de son torse et me laissai aller à son étreinte. Il caressa à nouveau mes cheveux qui avaient viré au noir, exact reflet de ce que j'éprouvais…

— Dora, s'il te plait… souffla-t-il.

— Ne m'oblige pas à te quitter, sanglotai-je. S'il te plait, je ne veux pas te perdre… Pas toi… Remus, je t'aime, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

Il me serra encore plus contre lui et j'aurais voulu que cet instant dure toute une vie. Mais un éclair rouge passa au dessus de nos têtes. Nous nous séparâmes aussitôt et sans attendre son accord, je m'élançai hors des buissons.

— Dora ! l'entendis-je me crier.

Mais je ne répondis pas. Je lançai trois maléfices qui atteignirent leurs cibles sans pour autant leur faire grand mal et me précipitai vers le château où je savais que la bataille faisait tout autant rage. Je l'entendis à nouveau crier mon nom, j'eus l'impression qu'il me courait après, mais je ne ralentis pas ma course, refusant de lui permettre de m'obliger à retourner à la maison.

Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête. « Qui te dit que je ne m'en sortirai pas ? » A quoi pensait-il ? Je savais qu'il était condamné, j'avais cet horrible pressentiment, ancré au plus profond de moi. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il faire ça à son fils ? Je l'aimais trop pour le laisser me quitter, il n'avait pas le droit !

Je continuai de courir à perdre haleine, foudroyant quelques adversaires de maléfices bien lancés. Je vis soudain une chevelure rousse bien connue. Ginny lança un maléfice de Chauve-Furie à un Mangemort qui battit en retraite en essayant de se débarrasser des petits mammifères volants s'acharnant sur son visage.

— Ginny ! criai-je.

— Tonks ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant. Tu vas bien ?

J'acquiesçai et Ginny se pencha par-dessus une rampe d'escalier pour jeter un maléfice à un groupe de Mangemort au-dessous de nous. Je vis Harry, Hermione et Ron qui couraient dans notre direction. Une voix retentit :

— Bravo, fillette !

C'était Abelforth qui félicitait Ginny. Il était à la tête d'un groupe d'élèves, et courait dans la poussière dégagée par les affrontements. Il ajouta :

— Ils vont peut-être réussir à ouvrir une brèche dans le rempart nord. Ils ont amené leurs propres géants !

Je les avais vus, dans le parc, mais je frémis à cette annonce. Remus… Je ne pouvais enlever de mon esprit le regard qu'il m'avait lancé en m'ordonnant de rentrer à la maison. J'avais vu s'y refléter sa peur, son courage indomptable que j'aimais tant… Il fallait que je le retrouve, je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Je m'exclamai :

— Vous avez vu Remus ?

— Il se battait avec Dolohov, me répondit Abelforth. Pas revu depuis.

Il se remit à courir. Ginny essaya de me rassurer :

— Tonks, Tonks, je suis sûre que tout va bien pour lui…

Mais je ne répondis pas et m'élançai à la suite d'Abelforth. Le temps défilai, minuit devait être passé, à présent… J'avais vaguement compris à travers des bribes de conversations des élèves qui se hâtaient dans les couloirs que Voldemort leur avait donné jusqu'à minuit pour lui livrer Harry… Harry était le parrain de mon fils, je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour le protéger lui aussi, de sorte qu'il restât à Teddy quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, quelqu'un qui eût été présent pendant cette bataille et qui pût lui parler de ses parents…

Je courus à toute vitesse vers le parc. Je devais le retrouver, je devais me battre à ses côtés…

— Remus ! criai-je de toutes mes forces, espérant qu'il m'entendrait, me répondrait…

Je voyais des sortilèges jaillir de partout, des cris retentissaient et j'espérais qu'aucun d'eux n'appartenait à mon mari… Je regardai partout, espérant voir ses cheveux châtains grisonnant, voir ses deux yeux bleus… A nouveau je me ruai vers le parc, le souffle court, le cœur battant…

A peine surgis-je par une porte que je le vis. Il livrait un combat acharné contre un Mangemort que je reconnus comme Dolohov. Folle de peur, la tête tournante, je m'élançai vers lui et jetai un maléfice à Dolohov qui fut projeté plus loin. Remus se tourna vers moi et s'écria :

— Va-t-en, Dora, va-t-en !

Je lus la peur, dans ses yeux… Je secouai vigoureusement la tête, le défiant de m'ordonner une fois de plus de m'en aller. Ma décision était irrévocable, je me battrais à ses côtés quoiqu'il m'en coûtât… Dolohov se releva et braqua sa baguette sur mon époux. Je poussai Remus sur le côté et lançai le maléfice du Bouclier le plus puissant que je pus. Puisant dans mes forces pour le maintenir, je regardai Remus dans les yeux.

— Je reste, ne me demande pas de partir, lui dis-je, catégorique.

Il s'avança vers moi, me prit par la taille, me serra contre lui et m'embrassa avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je sentis tout l'amour qu'il faisait passer dans ce baiser. Je sentis sa peur de mourir, de nous perdre, moi et son fils… Je sentis son désespoir, et bizarrement, cela me redonna des forces. Ma prise sur ma baguette se raffermit et je m'efforçai de maintenir mon bouclier, profitant de ce baiser que je savais le dernier…

Finalement, Remus rompit le premier notre étreinte. Il me regarda dans les yeux, me demandant silencieusement d'abaisser mon bouclier pour lui permettre de relancer le combat avec Dolohov. Mon souffle se coupa et je serrai ma baguette dans ma main. Voyant que je n'étais pas décidée à faire ce qu'il me demandait, il saisit mon avant-bras d'une main et me força à l'abaisser. Le charme se rompit et Dolohov adressa à Remus un regard cruel. Il pointa sa baguette sur mon mari qui contra aussitôt le maléfice par un autre.

Je regardai le spectacle, horrifiée. Ma baguette à la main, je guettais le moindre sort venant dans ma direction. Mais il n'y en avait pas, à croire que j'étais invisible… Je regardais Remus se battre avec toute sa force et son courage, sans faillir un seul instant. Il ne me regardait pas, trop concentré sur le combat, mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui. Teddy serait si fier de son père…

Soudain, je vis un éclair rouge fuser dans ma direction. Je me jetai au sol en poussant un cri. Et je maudis aussitôt ce don qu'était la parole. Mon cri attira l'attention de Remus qui fit volte-face pour voir ce qui se passait.

— Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! lui criai-je.

Mais c'était trop tard. Cette diversion fut une aubaine pour Dolohov, qui ne laissa pas passer cette occasion. Il braqua sa baguette sur Remus et traça cette flamme mortelle sur la poitrine de mon mari. Je hurlai :

— NOOON !

Inutile. Vain. Je vis les flammes violettes disparaître presque instantanément, mais la brûlure marqua la robe de sorcier de Remus qui s'effondra au sol aussitôt. Je me ruai à son chevet et le pris par les épaules pour le secouer, pour l'obliger à se relever. Il me regarda, les yeux voilés par une souffrance évidente. Sa main se leva faiblement et je la pris aussitôt pour la serrer dans les miennes. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

— Remus, Remus… sanglotai-je à mi-voix.

Il m'adressa un faible sourire, je sentis sa main se crisper dans les miennes. J'étais étonnée qu'on ne m'ait pas encore lancé de maléfice, j'étais pourtant si vulnérable… Mais je ne pouvais pas me détacher de mon mari…

— Tu n'as pas le droit, fis-je entre deux sanglots, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser… Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas… S'il te plait… Ton fils a besoin de toi…

Je vis ses paupières s'abaisser lentement et je lâchai sa main pour le secouer, dans l'espoir infime qu'il se relève, que mes efforts lui permettraient de se reprendre…

— Dora… souffla-t-il.

Il était tellement fort, tellement courageux… Ce maléfice était mortel, je le savais, et le simple fait qu'il restât conscient si longtemps témoignait de sa force indomptable de Gryffondor… Je le regardai, essayant de distinguer le moindre de ses traits à travers mes yeux embués de larmes.

— Remus, s'il te plait… gémis-je, au désespoir.

Je repris sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens. Il se crispa à nouveau sous la douleur et je sus que c'était la fin. Je sus qu'il était perdu, qu'il était condamné. Désireuse de rendre ses derniers instants les plus doux possibles, en dépit de la douleur qui devait sans nul doute envahir tout son corps, je caressai sa joue. Je pris son visage dans ma main, abaissai le mien et l'embrassai doucement, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour que je lui portais.

Je perçus qu'il essayait de me le rendre, mais sa faiblesse était trop importante. Usant de mes dernières forces, je passai mes bras sous son dos, le redressai et le serrai contre moi. Je sentis une de ses mains s'accrocher à mes épaules, mais elle retomba aussitôt. Je m'écartai de lui et vit ses yeux définitivement clos. Sa tête penchait sur le côté, inerte. Je n'eus même pas la force de crier, tant le choc était grand. Mort… Mort… Ce mot résonnait dans mon esprit.

Je reposai Remus au sol et me relevai. La haine, la colère et la douleur m'habitaient toute entière. En cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie : venger la mort de mon mari. J'avisai Dolohov. Il me regardait, un sourire cruel et sadique aux lèvres. Poussant un cri de colère, je m'élançai vers lui et, braquant ma baguette sur son cœur – si d'aventure il en eût un –, je hurlai :

— _Endoloris_ !

Le sort l'atteignit de plein fouet. Il fut projeté plus loin et je l'entendis pousser un cri de douleur. La conséquence de mon acte m'importait peu, ce que je ressentais était si fort que je n'avais plus conscience du Bien ou du Mal. Seulement de la vengeance… Je réitérai mon sort et Dolohov se tordit sur le sol, les traits crispés par la souffrance.

— Ca fait mal, hein, Dolohov ? grondai-je en m'approchant de lui.

— Oh non, pas ça, pas venant de toi, cracha une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je me retournai et fixai Bellatrix du regard. Ses yeux de démente me dévisageaient, et elle arborait un rictus sadique.

— Ca alors, ma chère petite nièce, fille d'un sang-de-bourbe… siffla-t-elle. Depuis quand lances-tu des Impardonnables ?

— Et toi, depuis quand reconnais-tu que je suis ta nièce ? répondis-je sur le même ton, les yeux pleins de haine à son égard.

Elle éclata d'un grand rire mais qui cessa aussitôt alors qu'elle se tenait l'avant-bras. Dolohov s'était relevé entre temps. Il s'approcha d'elle, le souffle court, et lui lança :

— Finis-en avec elle, le maître nous appelle.

Bellatrix hocha la tête, pointa sa baguette sur mon cœur et cria :

— _Avada Kedavra_ !

Je sentis comme une pierre qui s'écrasait sur mon cœur, le faisant cesser de battre. Je poussai un ultime cri, plus de surprise que de douleur. Le sort ne faisait pas mal. La Mort ne faisait pas mal. C'était étonnant. Je me l'étais toujours représentée comme la plus grande douleur qu'on pût jamais éprouver, mais c'était faux.

La Mort n'était pas désagréable. Et je savais que je retrouverais Remus. Quant à Teddy, je comptais sur ma mère pour en prendre soin. Non, je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, et je tombai, mes yeux se fermant et la Mort m'enserrant dans sa puissante étreinte.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, je vous avais prévenus, c'est pas joyeux, mais contrairement à beaucoup de mes premiers écrits je reste assez satisfaite de celui-là, même si en le relisant, j'ai l'impression de m'entendre penser quand j'avais 17 ans, et pas d'entendre une femme de 25 ans^^**

 **A part ça, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et merci d'avoir lu ! :D**


End file.
